The Adventure Begins (Thomas and Friends special)/Transcript
Bear: (Opens the Door) Oh Hi. You're Just in time. Come on in. We were just...(Smells) Wait a Second. What's That Smell? keeps sniffing and realizes the smell is coming from the viewers Bear: It's you! (Sniff) Oh Tell me. Have you went outside Lately? Cause you smell Like Pines. Or maybe you smell this good all the time. (chuckles) Oh, that reminds me. We were just Going on a Trip to this Place called the Island Of Sodor. Noah: ALLLVIIINNN!!! runs past Bear followed by an angry Noah Bear: Whoa Guys What's going on? Noah: I was packing up When Alvin Put fish in my suitcase Alvin: Come on Noah It was Just a joke. Noah: To you but not to me. Bear: Alvin, some people like practical jokes but sometimes it's best to safe the jokes for a more necessary time. Alvin: Oh Right. Sorry Bear and Sorry Noah. Noah: It's okay. so When are we going to go? Bear: I was just telling the folks at home that we were about to head to the Island of Sodor. Noah:(Saw the Viewers) Hi. (to bear) That's true Bear. Oh That reminds me I need to get that Fish out and continue Packing up. (Went back) Alvin: (Walks out) Noah: Came back] I'm Ready Ojo Pip Pop Tutter Treelo Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor ready?! Ojo: We're Ready Noah. Pip: Yeah, we've got our suitcases. Pop: And Things to Eat. Jeanette: I Brought Clothes to Wear. Brittany: And Cameras to Shoot Videos. Tutter: And I brought My History book of Trains. Noah: Well Now that is Really Useful of you Tutter. Hey! Really Useful Peaches: (Looked at the Word) Really Useful Bear: Really Useful means doing something that can help someone else. Noah: Like... OH! A Firefighter helping Other People whenever something catches fire and their pets get stuck in trees. Peaches: Yeah And Helping out your Friends and Family is another Thing about Being Really Useful. Oh We Gotta Go And I know a Way to Get there (Pull out her Whistle and to the Viewers) See you There (Blows her Whistle and Disappears with the Others) (The scene changes to the Island of Sodor where A yard is at full swing) Narrator: A long time ago one the Island of Sodor, There is the Little Railway known as the North Western. The Smallest Engine Working on the Mainline was Edward. He helped with shunting Cars and Coaches in the Yard for the larger engines. the Biggest Engine on the Railway was Gordon. He Loves Pulling the Express But he Didn't care so much about his Other Jobs. Gordon: A goods train. A goods train. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it. Edward: Oh Gordon. It can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes, Edward, it is. I am a very important engine. But thankfully I won't have to pull goods trains for long. Not after the new engine gets here. Edward: New Engine? What New Engine?! stops when he realizes he is still coupled up. A workman uncouples Edward and he follows Gordon Gordon: Hadn't you heard? Sir Topham Hatt is getting another engine. That Last one he got with a Wooden Break Blocks was Much too Small to be Really Useful! James: into view But I'm not small! Gordon: (Pulled on his Breaks) Oooh James! James: I might not be as big as you, Gordon. But I'm bigger than Edward. And there's nothing wrong with having wooden brake blocks either. Gordon: Unless if they Catch fire of course. Can you please move on James. You're Blocking my way. moves forward to let Gordon pass James:My Breaks Don't Catch Fire! They are Much Good as yours! scene changes to Gordon puffing down the line Narrator: Gordon Doesn't Like Pulling Goods trains Even when he came up to the Big hill on the Mainline Cars Hold Gordon Back Gordon: and strains to get up the hill but eventually gives up Oh, I give up. Gordon's Driver: What's he Up to Now? Come on Gordon. You're not even Trying! Gordon: I can't do it! Those noisy cars hold an engine back! If they were coaches, now that would be different! (At Knapford) Sir Topham Hatt: his Office when the Telephone Rang Hello?that the Phone is upside Down Oh. it right side up Hello? Narrator: The Man in charge of the Little Railway was Sir Topham Hatt. It was his Job to make sure All the Trains are right on time. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Dear. OK Goodbye. (Later) Hello Edward. I'm afraid Gordon needs you Help Edward: My Help Sir? Are you Sure? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. He can't get up the hill with his goods cars, apparently. Edward Yes Sir Right away Sir. (Went off) (Later) Edward: Hello Gordon. I've come to Push. Gordon: Hmmm No use at all. Small Engine like you. Edward: Hmph.(Buffers up and Pulls) Oh Come On Gordon At Least Try. Gordon: Alright. Alright.(Pulls as Edward Pulls) I can't do it. Edward: I will do it Gordon: I can't Do it Edward: I will do it! Gordon: I can't Do it! Edward: I WILL DO IT! Gordon: I've Done it I've Done it! I'VE DONE IT! I knew I can Do it! Edward: Not Even So much as a Thank you! (Heard Something) Noah: We're Lost Are we Peaches? Peaches: No, Noah, we're not lost. I know exactly where we are. Noah: (Saw An Engine) Well then. Lets ask Him. Edward: Hu? Peaches: Hello? Edward: Hello I'm Edward. Bear: It is very nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bear, and this Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Noah, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Peaches. Jeanette: Peaches Is My Daughter. Peaches: (Hugs Jeanette) Edward: I see. Alvin: Hey What's with that Big Engine? Edward: That's Gordon. Peaches:I heard he loves Pulling the Express. Alvin: Too bad he can't "Marry" the Express (Giggling) Peaches: Alvin! Simon: Alvin, that's an insult. Noah: Simon! It's Just a Joke Simon: D'OH! Alvin: Thanks for Clearing it up Noah. Noah: Welcome So Edward can you hitch us all a Ride? Edward: Sure. We're expecting a new engine. You can come with me to Knapford Yard. It's very close to Knapford Station. Bear: OK then. Later Edward was Back in the Yard. Peaches: (Reading Her Railway train Book) I wonder what the new engine will look like. Noah: I don't know. (Heard Something) Hey. Wait a minute. ????: Excuse me. Can you Tell me where Knapford is? James: But this is Knapford. Where are you from? ????: Oh Brighton. On the Mainland Simon: Is that..? Everyone: Sir Topham Hatt's new engine! Noah: Lets go see him/her. Peaches: (Looked and Gasped) An E2 Tank Engine. Narrator: The friends couldn't believe their eyes. The new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome and a short stumpy funnel. Noah: (Walked back) Thomas: That's why I've always wanted to come here. I... when he sees the gang looking at him Hello? What's the matter? Do I have soot on my face? Noah: No it's just that. You are bigger then ME! Thomas: Wha! You can talk?! Noah: Well Yes Why do you ask? Thomas: Because dogs can't talk. Noah: Well Where I'm from Dog CAN Talk.I'm Noah And This is Bear and Ojo, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Tutter Alvin Simon Theodore and the Chipettes. Brittany: Hi.But your Not a bigger Engine Peaches: Oh Yes he Is Aunt Brittany. James: laughs No he's not. Peaches: WHO ASKED YOU JAMES?! Thomas: Well, I was big enough to do my own work on the mainland. Noah: Mister Wait! I'm Sorry about Brittany's Comment. All she meant was, you're not as big as Edward. Eleanor: But you are a Hard Worker Thomas: Well, thank you. when he hears Gordon arriving Noah: (To Gordon) YOU! (Growling) Bear: Now, now, Noah, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to forget to say thank you. Noah:(Calms Down) Thanks Bear Gordon: And who Are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas. Edward: The New Engine. Gordon:Oh Dear. Sit Topham Hatt Must've made a Terrable Mistake. I think He is Looking for Someone that is Really Useful. Alvin: (Zooms to him) NOW LISTEN HERE EXPRESS MAN! THOMAS IS REALLY USEFUL YOU MUST SEE IT FOR YOURSELF INSTEAD OF OVERLOOKING SMALL ENGINES! (gets down and walks to Simon) Noah: Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Tutter: That chipmunk is very Mad. Noah: (Groans) For Once Gordon. Alvin is Right! Gordon: (Scoffs) What does he know about being really useful? Noah: For Starters. He is good at Shunting Or Pulling coaches. Gordon: More like fetching them, perhaps. Oh, well, if he sticks around long enough, he might just be lucky enough to see me pulling the Express. (whistles and puffs away) That will be a fine sight for him.(Went off) Noah:WHY THAT...! (Calms down) OK (to Thomas) Gordon is always like that. The Small Blue one is Edward and That Black one is James. (to Alvin) James needs a new Paint. (Heard Sir Topham Hatt) Uh oh! (Runs Behinds the Car) Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, hello, hello! James: and here comes the Boss... Edward: Sir Topham Hatt. Noah: (Hid) Sir Topham Hatt: You must be Thomas. My new Engine. Welcome to Sodor. Thomas: It's Nice to meet you. (Saw him upset) What? Peaches:Thomas. You're suppose to call him Sir. Thomas: Oh! It's nice to meet you Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: It's nice to Meet you Too Thomas. But... (To Bear) Who are you? (looked around) Where is That Little Pup? Bear: I'm Bear. This is Ojo, Pip, Pop, Tutter, Treelo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Peaches. Sir Topham Hatt: It's nice to meet you but was there a Yellow Pup with you? Bear: Yes, but he's a little shy that you might freak out if he spoke. Noah: (Popped out) And a bit Nervous Too! (went back into hiding) Bear: You see? Sir Topham Hatt: I see. OK as you can see Bear. I'm a very busy man and this is a very busy railway So I expect you and your friends to be Really useful Right away Edward will show you what to do. Ojo: Will do. Sir Topham Hatt: (Walked but triped) Oh.Uh. Really Useful.Right Carry on. This way Lads (Went off) Noah: Is he gone? Ojo: He's gone. You can come out now. Noah:Good I can...(Triped) WHOA! (Fell) ALLLVIINN!! (Laughing) (the other laughing) (Thomas and the others got to Work) Gordon:Oh that is Really useful isn't? Having another small Engine to get in the way. Alvin: GOOORDOOONNN!!!! What did I tell you?! Edward: Alvin, chill. Noah: Yeah He doesn't know when to stop And we were just showing Thomas what to do. (Later) Thomas: Watch this. (Whistles loudly) Wake up Lazybones Why don't you Work Hard like me. (went off Laughing) (At night) That Night Thomas was the Smallest Engine in the Sheds But at Least his new new friends were There. Noah: (Making himself a bed While humming to the Bear Cha cha cha) I love this place but I can really see Thomas pull a passenger train too.(Heard Gordon "hm" and growls lightly at him) Edward: He better Learn to Shunt cars and coaches first Noah. Ojo: Oh he will Learn Edward. But He wants to see the World. Gordon: (Annoyed) Oooh Henry: (Arriving) Faster Faster Faster Oh Turn turn Turn! Peaches: What the..? A Resembled LNER Gresley A1 Tender Engine? Edward: That's Henry. He is a very kind engine but he is a bit of a Worrier and he Doesn't like Rain. Pip and Pop: Why doesn't he like Rain? Edward: Once an Engine attached to a train was afraid of a few Drops of Rain. He went into the Tunnel and squeaked trough his funnal and Never came out again. Noah: Hu? Edward: His driverand fireman Argued with him but he Wouldn't Buged. "The Rain will Spoil my Lovily Green Paint and Red Stripes" He said. The Passengers got out and Argued with him too. But he Wouldn't move Even After the Rain Stopped So Sir Topham Hatt to the Conductor to get a rope and... Sir Topham Hatt: 1, 2,3! Pull! Edward: Everyone pulled Sir Topham Hatt: Come on Pull He's not Moving Edward: Except Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: My Doctor had forbidding me to pull Edward: Then they tried pushing at the other end. Sir Topham Hatt.: 1, 2, 3, Push! Everyone push harder come on. Put your backs into it! Uh.. My Doctor had also forbidding me to push. Edward: Then They trid Pushing with another Engine. but Nothing seems to work. In the End they Took up the Old Rails Built a Wall in front of him and left him there. Thomas: (Gasped) Edward: Oh they let him out Edventully when Gordon Bursted his Safety Vale and couldn't pull the... Noah: (Yawns) Edward can you please save it for tomorrow? I need to get some rest. Gordon: I hate to admit it, but I agree with the Pup. Some of us need to get some sleep. Noah:See now there is Someone that Agreed with me. Night guys. (Went to bed) Bear: Oh, Thomas, before you go to sleep. We have someone else we'd like you to meet. Thomas: Who? (Saw Luna) Whoa. That is one great Moon. Luna: Thank you Mr. And Hello Bear. Bear: Hi, Luna. This is our friend, Thomas the tank engine. Luna:Oh my. You look like a Fine Tank Engine. Thomas: Thanks Luna. Bear: Luna before you go and light up the night sky, could we teach Thomas our Goodbye song? Luna: Of course. Alvin: Hey, this was really fun~ Luna: We hope you liked it too~ Simon: Seems like we've just begun (With Theodore)When Suddeny We're Through~ Bear: Goodbye Goodbye Good friends Goodbye (With Luna) Cause now it's time to go~ Peaches and Jeanette: But hey, I say, well that's okay~ Brittany and Luna: Cause we'ill see you very soon I know~ Thomas: Very soon I know~ Eleanor: There you go Thomas! Bear and Luna: Goodbye Goodbye. Good friends goodbye and tomorrow's just like today The Moon the Bear and the Big blue house. We'll be waiting for you to come and Play. Thomas: To come and Play? Peaches: To come and play. (To Luna) Bye Now. floats up into the sky